In the past, it has been difficult to provide consistent standards in photographs of people for identification documents such as driver's licenses, passports, health cards, to name a few. The conditions within which the pictures are taken and the settings of the cameras vary so greatly, that often the photograph does not provide a useful and accurate image of the subject.
This is well known and accepted to the extent that great latitude is given to people using these cards. Consequently, borrowing or use by people other than the subject of the photograph, and misidentification occurs. This raises problems for deceit and security.
There is therefore a need for an apparatus and method which would permit the photographer to consistently meet a high standard of image reproduction with the camera, and which would provide an indication to the person looking at the photograph that, besides being accurate, also indicates any critical distinguishing characteristic of the subject.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which would permit the photographer to consistently meet a high standard of image reproduction with a camera.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method which would permit the photographer to take a consistently accurate picture of his subject.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which permits the photographer to take a photograph whereby the photograph would indicate to the person reviewing the photograph the quality of the picture.